


Marked

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate AU when you write something on your skin it will also appear on your soul mates skin.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Moonbyul - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Marked

Chapter 1  
Fact or fake

The first thing Seulgi noticed immediately after she was introduced to Kim Yong-sun were the tops of of the older woman's delicate hands. They seemed to be completely adorned with extremely elaborate patterns in black ink, the swirling designs disappearing into the cuff of the woman's long sleeved button down shirt. Seulgi had hardly finished her respectful bow to the older woman before she opened her mouth and blurted out, "Are those tattoos, Yong-Sun-ssi?"

A blush bloomed, cherry blossom pink, across Yong-Sun's angelic features, and Seulgi found it hard to look away from the sight. _The second thing Seulgi noticed was the woman's sheer beauty._ The older woman led the two of them through the hallways of Seulgi's new university, hands clasped behind her back. This would be a habit Seulgi would come to familiarize herself with in time. The gesture often meant Yong-Sun was lost in thought, trying to find the right words to say. For a moment. Seulgi wonders of she had overstepped her boundaries.

She was only a transfer student after all, shouldn't she be gracious to the student assistant who offered to take her around rather than question her so bluntly about such a personal affair? It was Seulgi's first day after moving back to Seoul, and she was already being rude to one of her elders. She opened her mouth to apologize for her behavior when the older woman chuckled lowly, "My soulmate has a fondness for doodling, don't you think?"

A shiver ran up Seulgi's spine at the older woman's nonchalant response. She'd heard tales about soulmates being able to connect like this over the years, but she'd always taken these stories with a grain of salt. Most of the time, she heard them from her grandma, and had always chalked her grandma's insistence up to her old age. That didn't necessarily mean that Seulgi never considered the possibilities of soulmates being a reality. She can recall dreaming about her soulmate writing something out to her, even doodling on her own hand from time to time in grade school. Some of her friends had found their soulmates, but she'd never met someone who had marks like Yong-Sun's before.

"They're beautiful," is all Seulgi can think to say. _And they are, but they're more than that, they're indescribable._ Seulgi has a thought that Yong-Sun should document every detail of the marks that appear on her, then set them up in a museum as an art installation for others to marvel at. However, she thinks she's already said too much already. Yong-Sun bows her head, trying to hide her face as another rush of red sweeps over her features, "Thank you, Seulgi-ssi."

Yong-Sun drops Seulgi off at the younger woman's first class, promising to see her in a couple of hours at their shared geography class, before spinning out of the room. Yong-Sun rounds the corner of the now empty hallway on her way back to Seoul National University's office. When she's sure she's alone, she stops and takes a moment to marvel at the markings on the tops of her hands, a lazy smile tugging at her lips at the sight. She's never told anyone this, but watching the soul marks appear on her skin is her favorite part of the day.

_______________________________________

The drawings had begun to show up a few months ago, right as Yong-Sun had finished presenting a large project proposal in one of her business classes. In all her twenty-one years of life, that moment had been one of the scariest she'd experienced. Perhaps this is also how the first person reacted when they witnessed the act of marking occur. There had been gasps from everyone in the audience the moment she finished speaking, and Yong-Sun initially thought it was because of how well she did. The junior in college had remained still, standing there expectantly, a small smile on her face, until her professor eventually spoke up in a hushed whisper, "Yong-Sun...y-your _hands_."

When she first glanced down at her open palms, her confusion quickly turned into shock as she overturned them. She watched as her right hand slowly became covered with black geometric designs. "What the...?" Yong-Sun felt panic creeping up her chest with each new stroke appearing on her skin, adding to the design. It was as if a phantom pen had taken to her as its new canvas, Yong-Sun was powerless against it. Silence surrounded her, suffocated her, as her classmates merely stared in shock along with her.

A moment later, and her left hand began to be decorated jut like her right had been. She looked up at her professor, at her classmates, for any sort of explanation, "Sunsaengnim...what's happening to me?" Yong-Sun called out. The old man walked up to her slowly, as if he was afraid she was going to run out of the room. He placed a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder and murmured, "It's your soulmate, Yong-Sun. They're reaching out to you."

A boy in the first row pipes up in an awestruck whisper. "I thought that was all just a myth." His remark triggers the rest of the class, and soon the room is steadily growing louder with her classmates comments. "I heard about soul marks, but I never thought to try it." "What if my girlfriend and I aren't even soulmates?" "I've never seen this happen with my parents." The professor raised a hand to silence the numerous voices echoing in the room, then ushers Yong-Sun back to her seat. He calls up the next student to present, but even after using his meanest glare to keep order, everyone finds it a bit difficult to concentrate on anything but the woman with temporarily ink covered hands.

 _My soulmate?_ Yong-Sun kept thinking to herself, too engrossed in her own thoughts to pay attention to the young man who was presenting where she had been standing seconds before. She held her hands folded on top of her lap, away from the prying eyes around her, but she couldn't stop unfurling them and tracing the intricate lines that had appeared on her skin with her fingertips. _Soulmates are real?_ She'd written a paper on the _myth_ of soulmates and soul marks when she was in middle school, but she'd never been told they were fact.

She briefly wonders if her other half is an art student, perhaps an architecture major, or an illustrator. _The marks are rather breathtaking,_ Yong-Sun praised internally. Whoever they were, there was no doubt they were obviously talented. Oddly enough, Yong-Sun felt a sense of pride about the marks displayed across her hands. The hammering of her heart had calmed while she stared at the freshly inked patterns. Yong-Sun smiled at them, feeling warmth spread through her body. _I have a soulmate._

When she visits home from school the next day, the marks are still there, albeit a little smudged from what she guessed was her soulmate's doing, she wasn't exactly sure how this whole soulmate thing worked. She cornered her parents in the kitchen before dinner, and began her interrogation as soon as they noticed her presence. "Are you guys...soulmates?" Yong-Sun questioned, her hands jammed into her oversized hoodie.

Her mother and father glanced at each other with a blank look on their face until their daughter tosses a pen on the countertop. They'd been singing along to 80's reruns on the radio when Yong-Sun had walked in and turned the music off. "Mom, could you draw something on your hand, please?" Mrs. Kim turns away from the pot of soup she'd been stirring, and giggles to herself as she uncaps the ballpoint, "Whatever you want, darling." She scribbles something on the back of her left hand, and as soon as she finished doing so, Yong-Sun snatched up both of her parents' hands, blinking in shock.

"Oh, thank God," Yong-Sun breathes out, eyeing the heart that now boldy marked both of her parents. She almost doubted her parent's love for each other. _But they matched_. "What's all this about, Yong-Sun?" Her father asks, winking at his wife and turning back to the steaming fried rice on the stove top. He wriggles one of his thick eyebrows at his daughter. "Have you finally met a boy you're actually interested in?" Yong-Sun scoffs at his response and smacks him on the back, "No, dad. _This_ happened to me today." It's then that she reveals her hands to her parents.

Her parents both set down their cooking utensils immediately, dinner long forgotten, and hover over her, studying the way the patterns connected and weaved in and out of each other. " Wow," her father says eventually, "if you weren't my daughter, I'd think those were real tattoos." He and her mother turn to each other and laugh, and Yong-Sun rolls her eyes, her father was always one for jokes.

"Do they stop at your hands?" Her mother asks after composing herself. Yong-Sun throws her hoodie off to find that the markings end just below her wrist. "Ah...they must've been wearing long sleeves today, then." Her mother winks at her, stirring their dinner, "Your soulmate's a true artist, Yong-Sun. In all my years of living, I've never seen anything like that before." Yong-Sun tries to smile, but her mind is racing at a thousand miles per hour with thoughts of how she was going to find her soulmate in the first place.

They're eating dinner when another new mark shows up on Yong-Sun's bare forearm. Her father noticed it first, pointing at the long, flowing handwriting written with red ink that seemed to set ablaze Yong-Sun's alabaster skin. _I love you._ Mrs. Kim stops chewing for a millisecond before smacking her husband on the shoulder, "Yah! Why aren't you that romantic with me?" Yong-Sun's too busy blushing in her seat at the message to pay attention to the way her parents are playfully bickering.

"So why haven't I heard about soulmates before?" Yong-Sun asks as she and her parents clear off the dinner table and wash the dishes together. "I mean, I rarely hear about soul marks. Most of the kids my age don't even _know_ about this, let alone the fact that they have a soulmate," Yong-Sun continues, loading the last of the dirty dishes into their dishwasher. "If they do, they always say they've heard _fairy tales_ but never in truth." Mr. Kim runs a hand over his face tiredly, "Before you were born, Yong-Sun, the world was a _much_ different place."

Mrs. Kim finishes drying the frying pan in her hands. Setting it back in its designated cupboard, then chimes in, "Back in our days practically all anyone talked about were soulmate marks." Her father nodded along vigorously in agreement, "Everything became a quest of discovering who your soulmate was. It was the ultimate journey for some. For others, they were childhood neighbors just a few houses away." Her mother interjects, laughing, "I know many friends who moved to different countries on a whim in order to be with their true love."

Yong-Sun was glad she'd decided to sit down for this story. She was trying to wrap her head around the idea that maybe her own soulmate wasn't in South Korea. _What if they were on the other side of the world? What if she had to learn another language to communicate with them?_ "Anyways, the whole was an extravagant fad, everyone was into it..." her father trailer off, a sad expression crossing his handsome face. He and her mother shared a look from across the countertop.

"Until there was an uprising of those who believed that soulmates were a bunch of nonsense," her father said, "That soul marks were all a hoax - that people were secretly just drawing on themselves. These people made it their mission to debunk the soulmate's mark, even spreading propaganda and a fake interview "proving" their point." Yong-Sun's eyes widened, "Why would anyone question true love?"

Her fingers trace over the words her soulmate had written during dinner, "Why would anyone not believe that there's someone perfect for them?" Mrs. Kim merely shook her head sadly, "Most of the disbelievers were under the impression that you didn't need to be soulmates in order to fall in love with someone they believed that even if you found your 'soulmate' that you weren't obligated to stay together and actually fall in love. Honestly there are some people in this world who don't believe they're worthy of such love Yong-Sun."

Yong-Sun sneaks a look at her hands, with her soulmate's lovely designs adorning her skin. _Am I worthy of my soulmate? Of someone who would put this much time and effort to reach out to someone she doesn't even know exist._ She thought to herself. "After that, people's beliefs wavered. Fewer and fewer started searching for their soulmate, stopped marking on their skin. Eventually, the whole ordeal dropped out of our culture nearly altogether."

When Yong-Sun looked up, she saw her parents holding each other in their arms, tears in their eyes. She's startled by this, the last time she witnessed her parents cry was when she graduated high school. Her father and mother both reached out for her hands, grasping onto her tightly. "We're beyond happy that your soulmate is communicating with you, Yong-Sun," her mother whispered before turning to her husband. He's so overcome with emotion all he can manage to do is nod enthusiastically. "This moment reminds me so much of when your father and I met."


End file.
